Sherry
by xfilesfanatic
Summary: A filler scene for Scary Sherry. You'll see traces of Shules if you squint.


**Disclaimer**: Mine...psych (as in, gotcha)!

**A/N**: Enjoy everybody!

…...

Sherry

Fear made itself a welcome guest into the Beta Kappa Theta sorority house. The strange voice, the ghostly face in the window, and the lamp falling over, despite the fact that it was untouched- it _had_ to have been a haunting. There was no other explanation that made sense. The pajama-clad sisters exchanged nervous looks after the lights in the living room came back on, praying the horrifying event was over for now. Inside, silence filled the room, while outside the only noise that could be heard was the sound of two high-pitched, squealing girls. A few college girls must have witnessed what happened from outside the house and took off running. Who could blame them?

Juliet took in her surroundings. Something weird definitely did happen, but the only thing out of place in the room was the sudden absence of Shawn and Gus. She ran out the for the front door when the sound of the high-pitched screams answered her question regarding their whereabouts.

"Shawn! Where are you going?" She called out as she made her way down the steps.

At the sound of her voice, Shawn stopped jumping up and down in panic and removed his hands from Gus' car to approach her: "My partner and I just need to confer in private. Compare notes and whatnot." Juliet could only nod skeptically, and then she was sure he was lying as the Blueberry screeched away, with Gus the only occupant.

"Man up, Shawn. You're psychic. It surprises me to think you would be afraid of anything supernatural. That is, if this were even _real_," she said as she grabbed his hand and led him back into the sorority house. Then she let go as Shawn took advantage of the situation to try to entwine his fingers with hers.

"I am a man, Jules. Didn't you hear me shouting 'Gus, let's be brave?!'"

"That must have fallen deaf on my ears, Shawn. All I heard was screaming."

"Alright, Jules. So maybe I wasn't trying to get Gus to come back. I was screaming too. I'm not going to let Gus do something that embarrassing by himself. He's my best friend." Juliet rolled her eyes in reply, but at the same time let a smile grace her lips as the two of them went back into the house.

…...

Back inside, the sorority girls were hurriedly stuffing their overnight bags, eager to leave and evacuate the house. "Mary Lou," Bianca approached Juliet with a bag, "here's a bag for you. We need to leave! Who knows what'll happen next if we stay!"

Juliet looked at the bag, then at Shawn, and shook her head. "Oh, well, I think it would be best if I stay."

"You aren't scared!" Betty cut in.

"No, I am," Juliet feigned a shaky voice. "But someone has to be behind this. Shawn here is going to stay and take a look around. I thought I'd join him," she turned to look at Shawn with innocent eyes. "I mean, you said you had a vision or something, right?"

Shawn pressed his thumb and forefinger to his right temple. "Oh, yes, I saw something during the event. There was someone setting this whole thing up. These so called 'hauntings' aren't real."

Bianca's eyes welled up and she started waving her hands like a pouting child. "Ohhhh, why is this happening! Who could be doing this?"

Juliet rushed to calm her: "It's okay, it's okay. Just go to the Omega Mu house, and get some rest. Then tomorrow we'll hand out posters for make-overs. That'll be fun!" The snooty blonde just nodded as Juliet, **(clears throat) **_Mary Lou_, rubbed her shoulder in an effort to comfort her.

"You're very brave, Mary Lou," one of the sisters said as the girls began to clear out. Then she looked at Shawn and gave Juliet a sly smile. "Have a good night," she said, leaving Juliet with a confused look on her face.

…...

The next morning, the sorority girls met at the university center with posters in hand, and Juliet approached Eden and Betty, her heels clacking on the concrete ground as she made her way towards them.

"Hey, Mary Lou," they greeted her. "Cute outfit. Oh, I like you make-up!" Another gave an appalled gasp. "Make sure to re-do those nails, girl."

Juliet acknowledged each of their comments and turned to Eden. "Hey Eden, I was wondering: what did you mean last night when you told me to have a good night?"

Eden mocked a scoff of surprise and replied a fake, high voice: "I think you know, Mary Lou. You have a crush on that psychic guy."

"What? No I don't. Why do you say that?"

"Oh come on, Mary Lou, it's obvious. Last night you offered to show him upstairs, then you ran after him when he left the house, _and then_ you wanted to stay when he said he was going to search around the house. You don't have to hide it. We all know you wanted some alone time with him. Who can blame you? He is sort of cute."

Juliet lifted her hands up. "No, no, I don't like him. I don't even really know him!"

"It's okay, Mary Lou. You can admit it when you feel ready." One of the sisters put a hand to her heart and sighed. "Shawn plus Mary equals _Sherry_!" several of the girls joined in and giggled in unison, but it was all too soon before looks of disgust and fear crossed their faces as they realized what the little shipper name they just coined reminded them of.

"Okay," Bianca started, obviously nervous. She frowned and did not look well rested at all. "Can we just...can we just start passing out fliers?"

Thankful for the distraction, Juliet put on a fake sorority-girl smile and began passing hers out. _Shawn is sort of cute_. _No, no, no, wrong train of thought!_

She sighed audibly, annoyed that the sorority-girl attitude was rubbing off on her. Her mind went back into detective mode when she saw Alice Bundy, Doreen's best friend, passing by.

**END**


End file.
